


One Last Time

by DillonPower



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, Not for people who are too attached to TJ, Sad, shock ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DillonPower/pseuds/DillonPower
Summary: A school trip to a mountain lodge results in a disastrous turnout.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Kudos: 16





	One Last Time

Pain is all Cyrus could feel. The winter wind chilled his face, making it red. The hard ice that he’s on made his body freeze, and his small jacket wasn’t helping much. His fist pounded the ice, harder and harder with each punch. He knuckles were bruising and blood was starting to form. The tears he has kept flowing out and would freeze onto the ice. He is physically making himself sick, but his anger overpowered the logical part of his brain. His screams of pain filled the air, but it wasn’t going to fix what had happened. It’s not going to change the past.

Earlier that week, the students of Jefferson High lined up outside the line of buses. Each student carried a suitcase, some even have additional bags. They small talked as they waited for the supervisors to come before they were allowed on the buses. They tried to keep warm from the cold weather by huddling together, but most relied on thick winter clothes.

TJ glared over from his huddle consisting of Reed and Lester. He glanced at Cyrus’ group and smiled. Even though he’s out in the cold, Cyrus made him warm on the inside.

“You should see your face right now, bro.” Reed said as he nudged TJ out of his fixed gaze. “Why are you looking at the dude like that?”

TJ wiped off the look that was on his face. “It’s nothing.”

“Whatever.” Lester said.

Then a teacher approached the front of the crowd. He looked down at his clipboard and began reading off the rules.

“Listen, everyone!” Shouted the teacher. “This trip to the mountains will be heavily organized and a very tight itinerary will be given out once we arrive, as will room assignments. But for now, I will do roll call and and then go over basic rules.”

The students cheered not only in excited for the week long trip, but for the fact they were about to be out of the cold. None of them really paid attention to the rules since they already heard them like a million times, and their parents received the email and were also told the rules by them. With each name called from the roll call, that student was allowed on a bus.

When TJ’s name was called, he ran into the first bus and saw Cyrus sitting alone in one of the seats. TJ knew he had a chanced sitting next to him since boys and girls had to sit in separate sides. He moved faster with every side and practically jumped into the spot next to Cyrus.

“Hey, Underdog.” Stated TJ as he settled next him. “You ready?”

Cyrus smiled. He was happy that TJ actually chose to sit next to him instead of his friends. Sure they were boyfriends, but no one knew about them and he thought that them sitting together will set off alarms. At this point, spending eight hours on a bus next to TJ is better than sitting alone.

“More than I’ll ever be.” Cyrus replied as he held TJ’s hand that was laying in the space between them.

Cyrus continued to pound the ice. He gradually picked up even more speed. He wouldn’t stop until all the pain was gone. He punched and punched until the ice started cracking. He took note of that, but he kept on punching.

The buses arrived at the lodge before nightfall. Most of the student were already asleep by that time and they were woken up by the sound of the teacher’s loud microphone.

“Listen up!” The teacher said through the microphone. “We’re here. What you all need to do is exit the bus, grab your luggage, and go wait inside the lobby until further instructions.”

One by one the students got off of the bus and waited their turn to retrieve their suitcases. When Cyrus grabbed his, he wanted to wait on TJ, but was dragged inside by Andi and Buffy. Andi has Cyrus by the hand and led him and Buffy to the lobby’s fireplace.

“What was that?” Andi asked, letting go of his hand.

Cyrus looked confused. “What was what?”

“You and TJ sitting together of the bus.” Buffy chimes in. “We want to know why.”

“Because the seat next to me was empty and he took it. It’s not that deep. It doesn’t mean anything.”

Andi folded her arms. “That might not have, but what about when you two were holding hand, or when you rested your head on his chest while you napped, or when the two of you played footsie.”

Cyrus gasped. “How do you know any of that?”

“We saw you from our seat.” Buffy said as she placed her hand on his shoulder. “Is something going on between you the two of you?”

“Um.”

The ice started to crack even more and now a hole is made. He watched the water underneath and thought about how it would feel. He started to reach into the hole, but the ice began to crack even more and the hole was getting larger. Without thinking, Cyrus got up and ran towards the trees nearby.

TJ peaked out from the small opening of the door of his room. He looked behind him to make sure Reed was asleep. He quietly left his room and shut the door. He tiptoed across the hall and found Cyrus and Jonah’s room. He gave the secret knock and was greeted by Cyrus.

“Glad you came.” Cyrus told him as he came into the hall.

TJ pulled him into a hug. “You told me to, and how could I ever say no to you.”

“Come on, let’s go get the fun on.”

“Why did you say it like that? It’s adorable.”

“Boy, lets go.”

Cyrus grabbed TJ’s hand and the two made their way out of the lodge. They laughed along the way to their destination as they knew how wrong this was, but they lived for the thrill of it.

The couple went to the highest hill. They grabbed their gear that they hid there and got ready. Cyrus pulled his goggles over his eyes and TJ zipped up his coat and got his board ready.

“You ready?” Cyrus asked. He was finishing tying his boots.

TJ got onto his board. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

Cyrus watch as TJ went down the hill. He giggled at the screams of joy TJ made as he slid down. Before he could join him, he paused as he heard a scream that didn’t sound happy.

“TJ!” Cyrus called out. No reply. “TJ!”

Still nothing. Starting to worry, Cyrus went down the safe path and tried to search for his boyfriend.

The trees were covered in snow and more kept falling. Cyrus’ tears were beginning to drown out the wind. He didn’t want to believe it, but it’s been over an hour. He shouldn’t have thought of doing it, but the idea was seemed perfect. They would share the night sledding in the moonlight and it would be romantic. He never thought of this possible situation. He didn’t want to go back to the lodge, but he had to face reality.

Cyrus came down from his emotional state and made the journey back to the lodge. He walked slower than he expected, but fear overwhelmed him.

When he arrived back, everyone is in the lobby causing a commotion. Teachers are doing a head count and students are freaking out. He looked over and saw Reed talking to one of the teachers.

Buffy ran up to Cyrus and held him tight. “Where were you! What happened! Do you know where TJ is? Do you not realize how worried we were?”

Suddenly a teacher came up to them. “Cyrus, you have some explaining to do! Do you not realize what you put us through and how much trouble you’re in!”

Cyrus started crying again, he hugged the teacher and sobbed into her shirt. “I’m sorry. I didn’t expect it to end like this.”

“What to end? What happened?”

Cyrus looked up at her and opened his mouth to say something.


End file.
